Pieces of a Broken Heart
by The Writer0214
Summary: He lost her once, thanks to a Dear John letter. Now, he lost her a second time. Will Tommy be able to pick up the pieces of his broken heart? A story of love, forgiveness, and picking up the pieces of a broken heart. Warning: This is a sad Tommy/Kim fic!
1. Pieces of a Broken Heart

Picking Up the Pieces (of a Broken Heart)

by PRfan4ever

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except for characters I added in my story, for effect. Don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Notes: Tommy lost Kimberly once, thanks to the letter. Now, he must lose her again. A big part of the story are flashbacks. Be warned! This is a sad Tommy/Kim fic. Bring the tissues!

Tommy Oliver sat in the waiting room of Angel Grove Memorial Medical Center. His face was buried in the crook of his folded arms. His best friend Jason put a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away. Everyone was crying. Not just him. Everyone was crying, as they waited for the surgeon's news. None of them wanted to hear it. But they needed to. They were hoping against all hope that Kimberly would make it out of the operating room alive. Especially Tommy. He had a lot to make up for. That was a slim chance.

The door finally burst open, and the surgeon came out. He had a sullen expression written on his face. Tommy, Rocky, and Billy were on their feet, in an instant.

"Doc? What happened? Is she alright? Did she make it?" Tommy asked, in nervous anticipation, hoping the woman he loved was still alive.

"I—I'm sorry," the doctor said, shaking his head, "We couldn't do anything."

"What do you mean you couldn't do anything? You could've saved her! You could've saved her!"

"Tommy," Jason said, rubbing Tommy's back.

Billy hung his head, sobbed, and wiped his tears with his arm. Rocky punched the wall. Kimberly didn't make it. Tommy sunk to the floor, in a squatting position, burying his face. His body shook with sob after sob. It felt like a piece of his heart fell. He felt the emptiness—the loss—more than anyone else.

Katherine squatted down beside him, trying to comfort him, but Tommy pushed her away. He wanted to be alone, right now. He needed to.

"Leave me alone, Katherine," Tommy said, with a sob, anger rising in his voice.

Tommy ran up the stairs to the hospital's rooftop. Once he reached the rooftop, he stood at the very edge, and screamed as loud as he could, at the top of his lungs.

"Kimberly! Kimberly! Kimberly!"

He cried, all the more. He wanted to be angry at Kimberly for leaving him. For not surviving. He wanted to wake her up, like she was just sleeping. But she wasn't. The truth was she was dead. He was also angry at himself for letting her go, without apologizing to her. His last conversation with her turned into a big argument. He and Kimberly had been talking about the letter, but Tommy was too stubborn to hear her side. He wouldn't give her the time of day. He was angry at himself for not being able to forgive Kimberly and tell her how much he loves her. It wasn't her fault, after all. She did not send the letter he received, that day. It wasn't even her who wrote it. There was no other guy. But he did not believe her.

Outside, all around him, there was chaos. Screaming. Cries. Blaring sirens. Soldiers, shouting out commands and giving orders. Medical personnel, running helter-skelter. Victims, beyond recognition. Victims, half dead. Bloody. One victim had been pierced through from the back with a piece from the fuselage of a plane. Another man was crawling on the pavement, crying out to God to just kill him.

The Russians had just launched a retaliatory strike against America. But Tommy Oliver was blind to all that. All he could see was Kimberly. He was also deaf to the cries of others around him. All he could hear was his last conversation with Kimberly, being replayed in his mind, like a tape-recorder. Over and over.

_Flashback_

_Kimberly's Apartment_

_3:30pm, Tuesday_

_Angel Grove, CA_

_Kimberly Hart had just arrived from Orlando, Florida. She had decided to come back to Angel Grove, after winning several gold medals for the U.S. Team, during the Pan Global Games, and after a long career of coaching gymnastics. _

_Tommy had come to talk things over with her, thinking he might find the closure he needed. He did not._

"_You know what you did to me, Kimberly? You took away a piece of my heart, the day I got your letter!"Tommy said, reddening._

"_And what letter might that be? I did not send you any Dear John, Tommy!"Kimberly snapped back._

"_Don't play dumb with me, Kim! You want me to quote a line or two from that letter?" He pulled out an old worn-out piece of paper. He had been keeping the letter for the past seven years. Kimberly grabbed the letter, and read it._

"_Whoever wrote this, it wasn't me! I can't believe you don't know me, Tommy! I would never lie to you!"_

"_You are, right now! That's exactly what you're doing!"_

"_For the last time, Tommy, I did not send you that letter! I never even wrote it! I was wondering why we lost all contact, all of a sudden! I thought it was just rumors, and I tried to ignore it! Then, the gang started hating me—just for that stupid piece of paper that I didn't even write!"_

"_I'm not buying this bullshit, Kim! Delude yourself all you want, but you'll never convince me you never wrote that goddamn letter!"_

"_You really think I would do something like that, to hurt you?"_

"_This letter is a proof of that!"_

"_Then, I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I can't make you believe that I never wrote that damn thing! There was no other man, Tommy! After all these years, Tommy! I thought you knew me well! I thought you knew me best!"_

"_Yeah, that's what I thought!"_

"_Then, clearly, you don't know me, Tommy! You don't really know who I am! I never took a piece of your heart away from you!"_

_Tommy stormed out of her apartment, leaving Kimberly crying. He didn't believe a word she said. Never did he know that that would be the last conversation he would ever have with her._


	2. Katherine's Confession

Why did he chose Katherine? Why didn't he forgive Kimberly? Had he only known that that would be the last conversation he would have with her, he would've forgiven her, instead of hardening his heart. He had pride he couldn't swallow. He was blinded by his anger, resentment, and bitterness, when in fact, Kimberly had nothing to do with that letter. Now, he wanted to turn back the hands of time. It was him, after all, who needed forgiveness. Not Kimberly.

_Flashback_

_Nino's __Ristoranti Italiano _

_7:00pm, Wednesday_

_Angel Grove, CA_

_Tommy was nervous. He didn't know how to say it. It felt like butterflies were flying around in his stomach. He couldn't eat. He fidgeted with his food, feeling like a silly freshman, on a first date with a crush. Suddenly, he stood up, went over to where Katherine was sitting, and knelt. He took a box from his pocket. He cleared his throat._

"_Kat," he began, nervous, "uh... um... I—I guess this is the hardest thing for me to do."_

"_What is? What's the hardest thing for you to do?"_

"_Asking the woman I love to marry me."_

"_Would it help if that woman said yes? And that she loves you?"_

"_Yes, it would," Tommy replied, with a nervous chuckle. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead._

"_I love you. I love you, Tommy! And yes, I will marry you! While it seemed like all the world looked at Jason Lee Scott, I looked at you. You're the only one I have ever, and will ever love."_

_Tommy was tempted to shout for joy, but Katherine restrained him. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and kissed her. The head chef, waiters, maître'd, waiters, and everyone eating there, at that time, cheered and clapped. Some whistled. Some shouted. Some teased. But they all clinked their glasses with their spoons._

_Tommy Oliver couldn't be any more happier. After their dinner, as they started to leave, a lot of well-wishers went up to them, giving them their congratulations. Tommy and Katherine thanked them in return._

_End of flashback._

It seemed to him, at that time, that it was Katherine he wanted to be with, for the rest of his life. The one he was meant to be with. But things would not turn out as they had expected. How could he have been so blind, so foolish? It hurt him to know the truth. But wasn't it what truth always does to someone? It hurts. Big time. Just like the song says, there's no comfort in the truth. Pain is all you'll find. He closed his eyes, and ran his fingers through his short, spiky hair.

_Flashback_

_Tommy's house_

_9:00pm, Thursday_

_Reefside, CA_

_Conner, Ethan, and Kira were at Tommy's house, helping him grade exams and papers. He needed help with that. He couldn't even see his desk, because of the clutter. Stacks of papers were piled sky-high._

"_Conner?"_

"_Yes, Dr. O?"_

"_Go shred these for me upstairs, will you? I won't be needing this anymore, anyway. They're old stuff. I can't even see my desk."_

"_Right away, Dr. O!" In an instant, Conner was upstairs, shredding papers for Tommy. While Kira was checking other papers for errors, and Ethan was helping Conner clean out Tommy's desk, the phone rang._

"_Will you answer that?" Tommy said to Ethan._

"_I'll get it," Ethan and Kira answered simultaneously._

"_No, I'll get it!" Kira said._

"_Be my guest," Ethan said, managing his most sarcastic tone ever._

_Kira picked up after the fourth ring._

"_Dr. Thomas Oliver's residence. Yes, he's here, but he's busy right now. Do you have any message you want to leave, so I can tell him? Urgent? What? When? Hold on. I'll give him the phone."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_It's a guy named Rocko, something?"_

"_Rocky. What's he saying?"_

"_He says that Miss Katherine was just rushed to the hospital, tonight."_

"_What! Give me that!"_

"_Hello? Rocky? What? When? How? Why? Did she leave any hint as to why she did that? I—I don't understand! Why would she do that? Where? I'm gonna kill you if you this is a joke, man! It's not even funny! Alright, alright! I'm sorry. Just stressed. Alright, I'll be there. I'm on my way." Click._

"_What was that all about?" Conner asked, as he came down the stairs._

"_Something just came up. Why don't you guys go home, now, and I'll finish the rest."_

"_Are you sure, Dr. O? You'll be alright?"_

"_I'm fine. And go home!" Tommy said, as he headed out the door._

_Angel Grove Memorial Medical Center_

_10:30pm_

_Angel Grove, CA_

_Tommy ran down the hallway, and met Rocky and Jason in the waiting area. Rocky gave him a tight hug, letting out a sob. Tommy knew for sure that now, Rocky wasn't joking._

"_Where is she? Is she okay? Is she gonna be alright?"_

"_The doctors are doing everything they can to save her," Jason said, shaking his head._

"_What happened? Why did she—?"_

"_Here," Jason said, handing Tommy the folded paper, from his pocket, "Her landlady found that, along with her almost lifeless body, in the bathroom. Read it. It's a suicide note."_

"_How did she—?"_

"_She slashed her wrist with a kitchen knife."_

_Tommy read it, his hands shaking._

_My Dearest Tommy,_

_By the time you read my letter, I'll be dead. You don't deserve me. You don't deserve this. I've come to the final decision to break off the engagement. I don't want to hurt you, Tommy. I never meant to. I love you—to the point of being selfish. I know this is gonna be hard to accept. I've been dealing with this, all these years. I really can't ignore my conscience anymore. Tommy, Kimberly did not write that letter. I did. It was me. I wanted you so much. I wanted you for myself. _

_I didn't know what I was thinking. I don't know what came over me. All the pent up jealousy. All the frustrations. All the anger. All the resentment and bitterness. The unrequited love. The realization that no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, you can never be mine. You'll never be mine. You belong to someone else. You belong to her. To Kimberly. You always have. You always will be. And I was selfish to keep you for myself. Yes, I stole you from her. There was no other guy. She never cheated on you. Never. She loved you, Tommy. She still loves you. Now, I'm letting you go. I'm setting you free. Go to her, Tommy. She's the one you're really meant to be with. She needs you, now, more than ever. You've taken away a piece of my heart, Tommy. And I can never get it back. I know it was wrong of me to write that letter, making you think Kimberly broke up with you, just so I could have you for myself. Forgive me, Tommy._

_I love you. Now, and in the life to come._

_Katherine_

_PS_

_Attached is the engagement ring. It's not meant for me, but for her. Give it to Kimberly for me._

_Tommy sat there, shaking. He didn't know what to do, or what to think. He was numb. A tear escaped his eyes, and he wiped it. He went outside. He needed to breathe. He took the ring that Jason handed to him. He tried calling Kimberly._

"_Come on, Kim! Pick up! Pick up!"_

_One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four. Five._

_Kimberly didn't pick up._

"_Hi! You have reached Kimberly Hart's home phone—"_

_Tommy slammed the phone. He swore._

_End of flashback._


	3. Missing Pieces

Tommy breathed. Inhale. Exhale. There was no use dwelling so much on the past. He had to focus on the future. Now. But he couldn't. Pieces of his heart were missing. He couldn't take it anymore. He was asking himself why he was still alive.

_I wish I died along with Kimberly, when those bastards attacked the stadium!_ But he knew that kind of thinking wouldn't help that much. It wouldn't help at all.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"You'd need Fort Knox for my thoughts," Tommy said, with a smirk. That was the first time he had smiled in weeks.

A woman in a nurse's uniform walked up to him. Tommy had always known he was adopted, and knew that David Trueheart was his biological twin, but to him, Chelsea Oliver would always be his twin sister. They had the same birthday, the same like, the same dislikes. In the Oliver family, she was the closest to him, though they would have occasional arguments. She was always there to support him.

Chelsea put a comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Kim's body is in the morgue, now. They're going to have to do a postmortem, before they release the body."

"How's Ted doing?" Tommy said, asking about their youngest brother.

"Tommy," Chelsea said, with a sigh, "I know you. Don't try to change the subject. That's what you used to do, when we were younger, and you didn't want to discuss something."

"That's because I don't want to. Okay, Chels?"

"Hey, you know it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. If only I forgave her, this wouldn't have happened! We would've been happy now! We should've been engaged! I should've listened to her, instead of being stubborn! I shouldn't have judged her."

"You possibly had no way of knowing that Katherine was lying to you all these years. It's not your fault. How could you have known?"

"But still, I should've listened to her. I should've given her the time of day."

"Look, Tommy. It's in the past, now. What's in the past is in the past already. You can't change it, I can't change it, Katherine can't change it. None of us can. Not even your friends."

"The point is I could've done something! But I didn't! I was so stupid!"

"Remember when I lost my boyfriend? He drowned, remember?"

"Yeah, I know that. But what does that have to do with this?"

"Remember what Pastor Bruce told me? He said, 'They say that when someone we love dies or leaves us they take a piece of our heart with them. That piece can never be fully returned, we will always miss them, but gradually we learn to love others and we remember the good times we spent with them and they become a fond memory and happiness gives that piece back, little by little.' "

"I dunno, sis."

"Come on. Just think about it, Tommy. Let me know when you do. And eat something. I bought you some food, just in case."

"I dunno. I'm not sure. But I'll think about it."

"Don't just say it, Tommy! Do it, and mean it!"

"Alright, alright! You got me!"

Tommy wasn't ready to let go, just yet. He was grieving. He had yet to find the missing pieces. Kimberly took away a huge chunk of his heart the day he let her go.

_Flashback_

_At the Command Center_

_Angel Grove, CA_

_This was a sad day for all of them. As Rangers. As friends. Their expressions betrayed their innermost feelings. But more so, for Tommy. When they had heard Coach Schmidt offer Kimberly the invitation, Tommy tried to convince himself that he would live through it all. He was ready, or so he thought. Nothing in this world could ever prepare him for that moment. Letting go. He just wasn't that type of guy. He didn't let go that easily. But he had to. He loved Kimberly, and he didn't want to see the once-in-a-lifetime chance slip away from her. It had been a life-long dream. That's how much he loved her. He thought more of her, instead of himself._

_"This has been a dream my whole, entire life. But when I became a Power Ranger, I made some promises. One of them was to stand by you guys."  
_

_"Kim, you also promised to be true to yourself."  
"...I really want to go."  
"I don't want to lose you, Kim. But I can't just sit back and watch you give this up. It... wouldn't be fair."_

_There it was. His heart broke, right at that moment. He was giving away a big chunk of his heart. The ultimate show of true love. Selfless. Sacrificial. It hurt him to let Kimberly go. He felt like his heart was being crushed. Torn. Ripped apart. His heart was breaking to pieces, and Kimberly took those with her._

_End of flashback._

"There goes one missing piece," he thought, "I don't know if I'll ever get that piece back again. He still had a long way to go.

_Flashback_

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

_3:30pm_

_Angel Grove, CA_

_Ernie walked over to where Tommy was, an envelope in his hands._

"_Come on, Tommy! One more. Come on," Adam said, trying to encourage his friend, "Good job."_

_Tommy had now recovered from the sadness he had felt after Kimberly left. _

_He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. He hadn't been working out, or practicing his kata. But now, he was back at the gym, working out. After all, he had already adjusted._

"_Hey, guys! What's up?" Tommy said, as the gang approached._

"_Hey," Kat said._

"_Tommy, a letter came for you," Ernie said._

"_Yeah, it's from Kimberly," Billy said, grinning._

"_Alright, cool! Hey, Adam, would you do me a favor and read it? I have one more set to go," Tommy said, beaming._

"_You got it," Adam said, taking the envelope from Ernie._

"_Thanks, man," Billy said, slapping Ernie on the back, as he walked away, to leave the gang to themselves._

_Adam opened the letter, and started reading._

"_Dear Tommy,_

_Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me ready as I'll ever be for the competition."_

"_Man, Kimberly's gonna do great," Rocky said, nodding._

"_What else does she say?" Tanya put in._

"_Uh... competition... Uh... Tommy, this is the hardest letter I'll ever have to write. You've always been my best friend. And in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's been both wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else."_

"_What? That can't be right," Kat said, puzzled._

"_Tommy, maybe you should finish this another time," Adam said, concern in his voice._

"_Let me see."_

_Tommy took the letter from Adam, and read the rest of it._

"_Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. But I feel like I found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring," Tommy smirked, "I really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart," he paused._

"_Please forgive me. Kimberly."_

"_Are you alright?" Billy asked, concerned about his friend. They've never seen him this devastated before. They thought Tommy's worst depression was during his power losses. But now, this? To Tommy, this was the worst. Even a greater blow than the power losses._

"_Huh? Yeah," Tommy said, absently. Pain was in his voice. _

_Katherine bit her lip. They watched, as Tommy's eyes welled up with moisture, and a tear or two began to spill. He didn't want anybody to notice._

"_I... Uh... I have to go. I'll... um... I'll catch up with you guys later," he said, his voice breaking. His heart was breaking as well. Kimberly had taken another chunk of his heart._

_End of flashback._


	4. A Piece of his Heart

Hospital Cafeteria

Angel Grove Memorial Medical Center

11:00pm, Sunday

Angel Grove, CA

Katherine sat down and cried. How could she have done that to Tommy? She felt his pain. She saw it in his eyes. She wanted to slice her wrist again, just like she had done, a few days ago. All the memories came flooding back to her, like a torrent. She was being swept by wave after wave of emotion. Shock. Guilt. Hurt. Anger. Resentment. Hopelessness. Tommy could never forgive her. She was sure of that. She blew it, big time.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jason said, "What's with the waterworks? Will you stop crying?"

"Tommy will never forgive me! I know that! I just know it," Kat blurted out.

Her cheeks were flushed, her nose and eyes were red. She sobbed.

"Look, Kat! Stop the guilt-trip, alright? Enough already! What's done is done! Get off the guilt-trip! It's a train ride to nowhere! You can't change anything from the past," Jason said, cupping her chin, and looking in her eyes.

She wrench away from Jason grasp. She looked down.

"I should've at least done something to prevent it from happening! I shouldn't have written that stupid letter!"

"You want to be confined again, Kat? Your depression isn't helping the situation. If you don't stop this, we're gonna have to be forced to confine you again. Who knows what you might do to yourself in our absence," Billy said, sternly.

"Billy's right, Kat," Rocky said, concerned, "We already lost Kimberly. We already lost Trini. We already lost Zack. We already lost Aisha. Please, Katherine. We can't lose you now."

"Perhaps it would be better if you did! I'm worthless! I feel so dirty!" Katherine stood up and ran to where the utensils were.

Billy saw it coming, and signaled to Jason and Rocky to stop her. All three ran after her, with Billy tackling her, pinning her down on the floor, and Rocky and Jason holding both her arms.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Billy cried, "We have a situation here!"

Katherine fought them. She was so strong. She wanted to get them off her back, so she could end her life, right then and there. But they wouldn't let her. The nurse administered a dose of tranquilizer, injecting Katherine.

"Guys," Jason said, "This is getting worse, by the minute. We're caught in the middle of this war, Kimberly is a casualty, and now, this? Guys, Katherine's trying to kill herself!"

"We can see that," Billy said.

One hour later...

Katherine's hospital room

Angel Grove Memorial Medical Center

12:01am, Monday

Angel Grove, CA

Tanya and Adam had just arrived, Tanya covering the events of Russia's retaliatory strike on America. Everyone was gathered in a semicircle, around Katherine's bed. They asked permission from the nurses to stay with Katherine.

"Where's Tommy?" Adam said, looking around, as he closed the door behind him and Tanya.

"He went home. At least that's what I heard," Rocky said, with a shrug.

"I got your call," Tanya said, "Kat attempted suicide again? Poor thing! What's happening to you, girlfriend?"

Katherine came to. She stirred, and opened her eyes. A teardrop escaped.

"Where am I?"

"You're in your hospital room, Kat," Tanya said, "You attempted suicide again."

"I know. I wish they didn't stop me."

"Katherine!" Tanya scolded.

"It's true. I bet Tommy would be happy to see me dead," she sobbed.

"You know that's not true, Kat," Billy said, "He just needs time."

Katherine began sobbing again, uncontrollably. She looked away. She couldn't face her friends. She wasn't even sure if they still considered her their friend.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, trembling.

She started from the beginning.

_Flashback_

_Two weeks before the letter..._

_Hillard Residence_

_1:00pm_

_Katherine sat at her study table, a piece of paper in front of her, and a pen in her hand._

"_I'm sorry, Tommy. I don't want to do this to you. But I must. Kim, forgive me too for doing this," she thought aloud._

_She began writing the first draft, fumbling for the words to say. Finally, she smiled in satisfaction, as her plan started to materialize. She was always a schemer, that was for sure._

_Dear Tommy,_

_Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me ready as I'll ever be for the competition._

_Tommy, this is the hardest letter I'll ever have to write. You've always been my best friend. And in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's been both wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else._

_Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. But I feel like I found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring._

_I really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart._

_Please forgive me._

_Kimberly._

"_Yes," she thought, triumphantly. Now, all she had to do was conspire with the mailman. The letter would be delivered to Ernie, and Ernie would then give Tommy the letter._

"_Perfect," Katherine rubbed her hands in glee, "Let's see where you fall into Tommy's plans now, Kimberly."_

_She folded the paper, put it in the envelope, sealed it, and went downstairs._

_End of flashback._

"I didn't know what I was doing," Kat said, "I was so jealous of her! I thought I could justify my actions by saying it was an aftereffect of Rita's spell. But it wouldn't be right. I couldn't justify it."

She broke down again.

Tanya came over to her side, and gently stroked her hand.

"Shh... It's okay. It's okay."

"No, no! It's not okay," she said, choking, "I lied to him! To all of you! I lied to Kimberly! I lied to myself!"

"Kat," Jason said, "You have to forgive yourself. If Tommy doesn't forgive you, it's his loss, not yours. He's got a chip on his shoulder a mile-wide.

"I'm not finished yet," Kat retorted, "I pretended to ease Tommy's pain. You know what happened at the lake that day, Billy. You know our conversation. The ski trip. Everything. I was lying to him all along."

_Flashback_

_The Lake_

_Angel Grove Park_

_Angel Grove, CA_

_Tommy wasn't sure want went wrong. Just two weeks before, he had visited Kimberly in Florida. She hadn't said anything. He hadn't seen any boys swarming around her like bees. They called each other every other day, and she didn't mention anything. _

_Katherine searched everywhere for Tommy. She couldn't find him._

"_God, he runs fast," she thought, panting._

"_You might find him at the lake," Billy said, interrupting her thoughts._

"_Thanks, Billy!"_

_Billy discouraged her from looking for Tommy. But Katherine was persistent._

"_Tommy?" she said, cautiously. She wasn't sure what to say. How to say. She didn't know what words of wisdom to give to Tommy. "Are you okay?"_

_She could feel the anguish. The anguish which she had caused him._

"_Yeah," Tommy said, fibbing. He never wanted anyone to see him like this. Frail. Weak. Broken. Fragile. Shattered. He tried to fake a smile._

"_Everyone's really worried about you," she said, wanting to ease his pain so much. He wasn't okay. He didn't have to lie about that._

"_I'm sorry," Tommy let out a defeated sigh, turning his back to Kat, and redirecting his attention back to the lake. He tossed another pebble, "but I just don't get it. I __mean, Kimberly never mentioned anything like this to me before."_

_After a pause, "Until now."_

_"I... I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better, but I know there isn't," she offered. Why did she have to do this? She knew what was going on. She wrote that letter. Not Kimberly._

"_Thanks anyway."_

"_Will you call one of us?"_

"_Yeah, sure," Tommy said, absently, looking to the lake, once more, "No problem."_

"_You take care," Kat said, her heart almost breaking for him. After all, she was the one who took a big chunk of his heart. He just thought it was Kimberly._

"_Yeah," Tommy said, without any meaning to it._

_Katherine walked off in the direction she came from. Away from Tommy. But not away from the guilt. She was riding the Guilt-trip Express. She couldn't have him. She felt wretched. As if loving Tommy was a sin. It threatened to swallow her whole._

_She had planned this. Dreamed about this moment. She wished for this. But now, looking at Tommy, so depressed, so shaken, she wished she could take it all back. Undo what she had done. She wished she could change it all._

_Were it in her power to bring Tommy and Kimberly back together, she would do it in the blink of an eye._

_End of flashback._


	5. More Secrets Revealed

Everyone was shaken by Katherine's confession, especially Jason. But more shock would come to the group. Jason too had a confession to make. Kimberly swore him to secrecy. She warned him sternly not to tell Tommy, until the time was right. But he couldn't take it any longer. Kimberly was now dead, anyway. He was free of that promise. He was going to tell Tommy Kimberly's secret.

Tommy and the gang had been hearing rumors about a son that Kimberly had when she was in Florida. Everyone thought it was a rumor, except for Jason. Tommy had an inkling, though he was sure it was not his child. Now, the boy was seven. It had been seven years. _Proof enough that there was another man_, Tommy reasoned.

Tommy Oliver couldn't sleep. He turned on the T.V. But he didn't want to watch. The war between Russia and America was everywhere, on the news. Every channel covered it. It seemed like the battle of Armageddon. But Tommy couldn't care less. The more he saw of the bombings, the more it reminded him of Kimberly. How she died. Their last conversation. He wanted to forget. He lazily turned off the T.V.

_Flashback_

_Jason Scott's apartment_

_3:00pm, Friday_

_Angel Grove, CA_

_He came to Jason's house that day, as he knew nobody understood him better than Jason did. Of course, there was his sister Chelsea, but when it came to love life and friendship, it was Jason he ran to. Nobody could understand Kimberly better than Jason did either. Jason felt his pain._

"_Man, I know how you feel. I can't believe Kat did that," Jason said, his voice sinking._

"_Yeah, I can't believe it either. After all these years. And to think I didn't believe Kimberly. We had a fight, man."_

"_I know. I heard that," Jason said, nodding, "So, what are you gonna do?"_

"_I dunno, man," Tommy said with a defeated sigh, "She'll never forgive me."_

"_She will! Just let her cool off. Wait! I've got an idea. Kim has a former student who has a local gymnastics competition today. Kim's gonna be there! She always shows her support for her students. Buy her some flowers, then, after that, take her out to dinner."_

"_Great!" Tommy said, hope rising._

"_Sound good?"_

"_Yeah, sure! Alright, let's go!"_

"_Hey, don't get your hopes up. Just play it cool if she turns you down. She has the right to, you know?"_

"_I know that."_

_Suddenly, a deafening boom was heard. Followed by another one. Then another. Then another. Then another. Shock, after shock, after shock triggered others. It was a domino effect._

"_What the heck?"_

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_I don't know!"_

_Just then, Emily burst through the door, panting._

"_Jason! Jase! The Russians are attacking us! It's all over the news! They just launched a retaliatory strike against us!"_

"_Where? Where did they hit?"_

"_Angel Grove Stadium!"_

"_Oh, God," Tommy said, "Kimberly!"_

_Jason and Tommy got into Jason's Durango, hoping they weren't too late. They hoped Kimberly would make it._

_As they raced through the streets of Angel Grove, their hearts sank. Half of Angel Grove was up in flames. Like a modern depiction of the burning of Rome. But it wasn't Nero. It was the Russians. And this was not Rome._

_They got to the stadium, where people were running helter-skelter. Every direction. Others, however, were not given an opportunity to run. Some were dead. Some, half dead. Some, dying. They hoped Kimberly wasn't in any of those three categories._

_They stopped to ask the first paramedic they saw. On a gurney lay a body beyond recognition. They were still identifying her._

"_Excuse me, we're looking for a friend," Jason began, but he couldn't finish. The paramedic cut him off._

"_Everyone's looking for someone today, sonny boy," the paramedic said, turning his back to them, and facing his companion._

"_Have you I.D.'d her yet?"_

"_Yeah, let me see. Says here, Kimberly Hart, Age 24, Angel Grove, California. Height, 6'2", D.O.B.: 14, February..."_

_They couldn't believe it. Jason swore, as he rolled up the window. He didn't have to hear anymore. Neither did Tommy, who burst into tears._

_They drove away, that day, with Tommy missing another piece._

_End of flashback._

He went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He opened the cupboard and found a can of Nesquick. He decided to make himself some hot chocolate. It always calmed him down.

_Why do I get the feeling that Jason Lee Scott is gonna call me, any minute soon?_ Ring! _Hah! Speaking of the devil,_ Tommy thought.

He picked the phone up.

"Dr. Oliver's residence."

"Tommy, it's me."

"Why did I get the feeling you were gonna call me?"

"Brothers, man! Brothers!"

"Right," Tommy said, smiling, shaking his head, "What's up?"

"Can we talk? Meet me halfway. I'm sure there are a lot of roadblocks and checkpoints. You okay with that?"

"Maybe it would be safer if we met here at Reefside? Cool?"

"Sure! I'm on my way."

The Golden Trout Diner

4:00am, Monday

Reefside, CA

Tommy sat on in the booth Jason had reserved for them, as soon as he spotted him. He ordered coffee.

"So, what do you want to talk about? It sounded urgent."

"Tommy, there's something you have to hear. It's been a secret that I've been keeping for a long time now."

"Jase, don't make this any harder. With Kimberly's death, and all that," Tommy said, his voice catching in his throat.

"I know. I'll make this as quick and painless as I can. It's about Kimberly." After a pause, "Tommy, you have son."

"A what? How can that happen? I have son? Kimberly may have a son, but it's not mine! There is no way the kid is mine! He's not my child!"

"How can you say that, Tommy? Look at him!" Jason said, tossing a manila envelope over to him, "Open it."

Tommy opened it with shaky hands. He was taken aback. His eyes welled up. He recognized it. The boy was his son, after all. He had Kimberly's eyes, Tommy's soft, brown hair, Kimberly's eyebrows and lips, and Tommy's nose. He was _their_ son. Realization set in.

_Flashback_

_A deserted beach_

_4:30pm _

_Orlando, Florida_

_It was the week Tommy visited Kimberly in Florida. They missed each other, so bad, to the point where they got physical. And they did._

"_What! Can't we make out at your dorm?" Tommy said, with a laugh._

"_Tommy!" Kimberly scolded sternly, slapping Tommy on the arm, playfully, a surprised yet pleased expression on her face._

"_What! I missed you! And didn't Coach Schmidt say you can have two weeks off? We've haven't been 'together' since I came, last week."_

"_What do you mean together? Don't go there, Tommy! Don't you dare," Kimberly said, sternly, but wishing, deep inside, that he would go there._

_He read it in her eyes. In her body language. She was just holding back. But she wanted to. She wasn't that strong. Neither was he. She was aching for him. Hungry for him. Thirsty. Longing to be filled. She pined for him, ever since she arrived in Florida. Their kisses weren't enough. She wanted more. But she would deny them that, each time. Whenever the moment was right, she pushed him away. But now, she could not hold back any longer. She was burning for him. She could tell it was the same for Tommy. No holds barred._

_They ran down to the shore, chasing each other, laughing, giggling. They walked hand-in-hand. They swam. Kimberly had her bikini on, but she put a shirt over it to conceal it, buttoning it up. Her shirt clung to her wet body, revealing her luscious form. Tommy couldn't take his eyes off her. She unbuttoned her shirt, and let the waves take it away. She clung to Tommy, and he to her. They kissed. On the surface. Underwater. They swam, touched, kissed. Suddenly, Kimberly sank. "Tommy! Tommy! Help!"_

"_Kim!" Tommy shouted as he swam toward her._

"_Psyche!" Kimberly said with a laugh, "Sorry! I couldn't help it."_

"_Oh, is that what you want? You wanna play games, huh?"_

_Tommy knew which part of Kimberly's body was ticklish._

_She swam to shore, faster, as Tommy came in close behind her. She wanted to outrun Tommy, laughing. Tommy caught up with her, pinning her down on the sand. She laughed. He laughed too._

"_You know, I've always pictured myself making love at the beach, with the woman I love. It's perfect. Look at the sunset, Kim. It's as beautiful as you."_

_He leaned in to kiss her. She reciprocated, kiss for kiss, touch for touch. Their tongues slipping and sliding, as Tommy went deeper into her. He proceeded to remove Kimberly's bikini, leaving it on the sand, beside her. Kimberly pulled off his trunks._

_And there, on the beach, Tommy made love to Kimberly. Deeper. Kimberly cried out, as Tommy put his mouth to her breasts. She moaned. Tommy went into her. He thrusted. The rhythm of their bodies becoming one with the sea. _

_End of flashback._


	6. Tommy's Second Chance

**Author's Note:** I know my story is kinda out of whack. Seven years, and Tommy is now called Dr. Oliver. I know, I know. But bear with me here. It's a fanfic, and AU at that! The seven years was an element from The Notebook (which happens to be my favorite movie), where Allie and Noah meet again, after seven years. Plus, Katherine writing _"the letter"_ was something I thought of, just for added drama.

Tommy's mouth fell open. He came back to the present. He looked down. He didn't want to look at his best friend. Tommy believed the letter, thinking it was Kimberly. Then, she accused her of cheating on him, without even ever hearing her side of the story. He assumed the kid was another man's child. It hurt Kimberly. She couldn't tell him at that time. Tommy sank lower in the depths of despair. He was sure Kimberly wouldn't forgive him now.

_There goes one missing piece_, he thought with a sigh.

"You okay?" Jason said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't get it! Why didn't she just tell me it was my son? _Our_ son! Why did she have to hide it from me? And this long?"

"She swore me to secrecy, man. She was going to tell you, but then, came the letter. She was afraid you were angry at her. She was sure you hated her. And all because of a letter—which she taught to be gossip, at that time. She told me to tell you when the time is right. When you had finally found it in your heart to forgive her." Jason paused.

"Also, she didn't want to tell you, because it might ruin your studies. She wanted you to have a future. A life. She knew that a baby would interfere with your studies, plus you had duties as a 

Ranger. Whatever happened to you in Florida was an accident. She never wanted that to happen. I'm sure you didn't, either."

"But still..." Tommy trailed off. Jason was right. He knew Kim was right. She couldn't tell him, because she thought he was angry at her—which was true. He _was_ angry at her. He couldn't blame her for hiding the truth from him. She was scared. She was afraid. Worried. He could only blame himself for that.

"But still what?" Jason pressed.

"Nothing. Never mind. Now, I know why she was so angry at me, during our last conversation," Tommy said, looking out the window, avoiding Jason's eyes. He felt like he was giving him dagger looks. He sighed.

"Tommy, you have nothing to be sorry for. You had no idea that Kat was lying to you all this time. You had no way of knowing."

"What do I do?"

"Make it up to her."

"How?"

"By loving your son. He's name's Noah Elliott."

"I can't believe I have a son," Tommy said, absently, "He looks just like Kimberly. He's got her beautiful eyes."

"He needs you, Tommy. Now, more than ever."

"I know. But I don't know if he's ever going to accept me."

"Come on, Tommy! Don't be ridiculous! He needs a father! He _longs_ for a father. He needs you now, Tommy. Now, more than ever."

"And I'm gonna make sure I give him just that. Now, I can pick up the pieces, little by little."

"What?"

"Never mind. That was my sister Chelsea's quote. Where is he now? Who's taking care of him?"

"I offered to, but Kevin says he'll do it. Tommy, I don't trust that guy."

"Kimberly's brother? He sounds okay."

"That's what you think. He has no patience with kids. He only feels obligated to take him in, because he's the closest relative. Or so he thinks, until you show up. He doesn't love the kid. And he's not giving him to you easily. He hates you, Tommy," Jason whispered.

"Who? Kevin? Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. Just about everybody in Kim's family hates you, man. That's another reason why Kim kept your son a secret from you—family pressure. They didn't want to have anything to do with you."

"But why? Kim's parents seemed to approve of me."

"Yeah, that was until something happened to you in Florida, and then, the breakup. They think you're worthless. They think you left her. They don't buy the letter."

"I'll prove them wrong, they'll see."

"You'll have to win Elliott over, first. You have to earn his love. His trust."

"He heard me and Kim arguing," he sighed, a defeated sigh, "I feel sorry for the guy, Jase. He doesn't deserve any of this. He just got caught in the middle, and that's a bad place to be for a kid. I'm sure he hates me. He won't be forgiving me anytime soon."

"What about proving them wrong? What happened to that, hmm? Look, Tommy, all you have to do is make it up to the kid. He'll learn to love you back, in time. You'll see. He always asks you about me. He always asks Kimberly."

"Poor kid. I should've listened to Kimberly's side of the story. This is all my fault."

"It's not, Tommy. Stuff happens, man."

"I can't believe Kat put me through all this! All the while, I thought she was really concerned! I was too stupid to see through that façade."

"Hey, if you're stupid, then, we're all stupid. Not just you. We fell for that too, you know? Come on, man! Enough with the guilt-trip already, and do something about it!"

"You're right, bro. I'm gonna do something about it."

"First thing you gotta do is call a lawyer, Tommy. Like I said, Kevin's not gonna give the boy up that easily. Especially to you."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be sure to do that. You know anybody?"

"I'll try and find one."

"Thanks, man."

"No prob. Don't mention it. I hate Kevin too. The kid is dear to me. I can't stand the thought of him being taken care of by Kevin. I'd rather he be taken care of by you. Raised by you. You're the father. You have a right. Kimberly would be very happy if you fought for You're the father. You have a right. Kimberly would be very happy if you fought for _your_ son! Stand up for him! Give him the chance of a good childhood. A good father. If Kimberly were alive, today, I'm sure that's the same thing she's gonna say.


	7. Gluing It All Back Together, part 1

The service started, and the pastor began.

"We are gathered here today to commemorate the life of Kimberly Hart. We commit her soul to the Lord, but we celebrate her life," Pastor Bruce said, "On the piano is a good friend of our dear Kimberly. Rocky deSantos. And to accompany him, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan will sing Amazing Grace."

Rocky played the hymn solemnly on the piano, and the pair sang. The congregation joined in singing, but Jason, Tommy, and Justin couldn't sing. It was just too emotional. Jason was trying not to break down, but by the third stanza, he made a run for the door. He couldn't take it anymore.

As soon as he got out of the chapel, he met Katherine, wearing a long, black dress, and dark sunglasses.

"I know I shouldn't be here," she began.

"Then why bother to be here?" Jason said, pulling out a stick of cigarette, and lighting it.

"Jason, look. Here me out. I want to make things right again. This time."

"It's too late for that, Katherine. It won't bring her back. And you won't get Tommy back."

"That's not what matters to me now! Remember when I said if Tommy is happy, then I am happy? I can't bear to see him like this. This is all my fault."

She took out a bunch of keys.

"What are those?"

"This is the key to my apartment," Katherine said, showing one key to Jason, "And this is a key to my drawer. Open it and you'll find a pile of unopened letters. I hid those letters, Jason."

"But why?" Jason asked, although he didn't have to. He knew the reason. He didn't hate Katherine for being jealous—none of them did. He hated her for what she did, and how she did it.

Back in the chapel...

The singing was over, and Pastor Bruce took the stage. "In commemorating the life of our dearest Kimberly, a number of people close to her have prepared testimonials, in her honor."

Kimberly's parents were the first to speak. Then, her brother Kevin. Then, her cousins. Then, friends. Jason was the first to speak, among her friends. Next was Billy, who arrived late, but just at the right moment. After Billy was Tanya, then, Adam. Then, Rocky.

Each had a moving testimonial. Each had something special to say about Kimberly. Finally, Tommy's turn to speak came. He took the stage.

"A good friend of mine once told me," he said, looking at Pastor Bruce, "that when someone we love dies or leaves us, they take a piece of our heart with them. That piece can never be fully returned, we will always miss them, but gradually we learn to love others and we remember the good times we spent with them and they become a fond memory and happiness gives that piece back, little by little. I have lost pieces of my heart, along the way, through the years. This is the hardest blow yet. But I know I can make it. As I remember the good times that Kimberly and I 

shared together, the pieces are coming back. Happiness is giving me back the pieces, little by little. And I have learned to love another." He paused.

"And with the help of someone special to both Kimberly and I," he said, looking at their son, "I believe that together, we can glue the pieces back together. Solidifying it. Making it a stronger bond of love. Because love is the only medicine for a broken heart.

"When I was going through the darkest moment in my life, I was down, and I was depressed. But Kimberly gave me a gift I will forever be grateful for. That gift is the gift of a song. She wrote this for me."

Tommy called Billy on stage, and Billy began strumming. Tommy sang.

_Down the road, we never know_

_What life may have in store_

_Winds of change will rearrange_

_Our lives more than before_

_But you'll never stand alone, my friend_

_Memories never die_

_In our hearts, they'll always live_

_And never say goodbye..._

"Thank you for the memories, Kimberly. And thanks for giving me back the pieces," Tommy said, as he ended his eulogy.

Kimberly's brother walked off, in a huff, yanking the boy by the arm. It was all Tommy could do to keep his cool.

"Let's go! Let's go home! Now!"

Tommy went off the stage, going after Kevin. Billy shook his head, and Jason gave Tommy a look that said, "Don't be a fool, Tommy."

He wanted his son. And he was going to do everything to have him. The boy needed him.

"You touch my nephew, and the police will be at your door, faster than a split-second!" Kevin said, turning around to face Tommy.

"You touch my son, and we're gonna have to meet at court! I'm the father, so I have legal rights."

By now, the kid was crying.

"You were never there for the boy! You left Kimberly! How can you expect us to believe you won't leave the boy, like you left her! Damn it, you left her, after knocking her up!"

"It was all a misunderstanding! Now I know she never wrote the letter!"

"What you say does not matter!" Kevin said, punching Tommy in the nose.

"And why wouldn't it?" Tommy said, punching him in the mouth, "For Kimberly's peace, let's let the matter rest! Don't you have any respect for her? She just died, for goodness' sake!"

Kevin retaliated, punching Tommy in the stomach. Suddenly, Elliott ran into the street, crying.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you both!"

"Elliott! No! Elliott!" Tommy screamed, as he ran after the boy, rushing into oncoming traffic. At the last moment, he leaped into the air, made a dive, and grabbed the boy, to shield him. Then, he rolled, getting the boy out of harm's way. Drivers swore, as they passed by. Tommy shouted back, telling them to shut up.

"Are you alright, Elliott?" he said, turning to the boy, stroking his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the boy replied, shaking.

"You wanna go home?"

"No! I don't wanna go home to Uncle Kevin."

Tommy worried about that.

"Come on, I'll take you home. I'm your Daddy. And from now on, I'm gonna be taking care of you."

"I know that," Elliott said, looking up at Tommy, "Mommy always told me about you. She said she never broke up with you. She wrote you _a lot_ of letters. She says you broke up with her."

"Really? No, Elliott. It was all a misunderstanding. I've already asked forgiveness from your mother. If only she didn't—I'm sorry."

"I know," the kid said, clinging to Tommy, "You're my dad. You don't have to be sorry."

Tommy wept, unable to control his emotions. He was thankful his son had forgiven him.

"Come on. I'll take you home with me.


	8. Gluing It All Back Together, part 2

Tommy's house

7:00pm, Tuesday

Angel Grove, CA

As Tommy and the gang were dressing Elliott's wounds, Tommy noticed some bruises and welts on the boy's body.

"Did you get this earlier, during the accident?" Tommy kindly questioned the kid. Elliott started sobbing.

"Hey, it's okay," Tommy said, reassuringly.

"It's Uncle Kevin! He hurts me!" Elliott blurted out.

Tommy swore. What kind of person in his right mind would ever do something like that?

Suddenly, they heard the blaring siren of a squad car. A knock on the door.

"Tommy Oliver, we have a warrant for your arrest!" the officer hollered, "Open up! Come out with your hands in the air!"

Tommy opened the door, keeping his cool.

"Officer," Kevin said, pointing an accusatory finger at Tommy, "arrest this man!"

"On what charge?" Tommy asked, seething, but trying to hide it, "Kidnapping? Well, it's him you should arrest, officer!"

"On what charge?"

"Child abuse!"

"That's a lie! He doesn't have any evidence!"

Just then, Elliott jumped off the table. Adam tried to stop him, but Rocky held him back, and gave him a look that said _Leave them alone._ Elliott ran to the door, clinging to Tommy's hand.

"Don't arrest my Daddy, Mr. Policeman! Please? He's the one who you should arrest! He's the bad guy!"

"Elliott, I'll handle this, okay?"

"No, Daddy! All he's been doing ever since I came to his house was hurt me!"

"The kid's lying! Either that, or he has a good imagination," Kevin put in.

"No, you're the liar! You hurt me!" Elliott said, showing all the marks.

They had to investigate more, but they didn't want to question Elliott any further, since the kid had just been traumatized by a recent accident. But for now, they handcuffed Kevin, to bring him in for questioning at the station.

"The kid's been in an accident! That's what those marks are all about!" Kevin shouted, as the police took him away, "You haven't seen the last of me, Tommy!"

"Yes, I have." Tommy said, coldly, turning his back, "Come on, Elliott. Let's get inside."

Tommy put Elliott to bed upstairs, tucked him in, and came down. He sat at the dining table, opening the box of letters that Jason had given him. It was from Katherine. It contained all the letters Kimberly had sent him, all these years, which Katherine had somehow intercepted and kept hidden from him.

With trembling hands, and a heavy heart, he reached into the box, and opened one. He read it, and moisture began to fill his eyes, as tears threatened to fall. She had written to him, all these years, and he thought she had found someone else, just because of a hoax. He felt miserable.

What a fool he had been! His heart threatened to break, all over again, as he read letter after letter, after letter.

Kimberly's letters to him contained question. Why didn't he write her anymore? What happened to the phone calls? What happened to the communication? Some recounted her experiences in Florida, but those were scarce. It contained mostly questions.

Tommy paused. He buried his face in his hands. He couldn't go on reading.

"You like me to read the rest for you?" Adam offered.

"No thanks, Adam. I can handle this," Tommy said, with a sob.

He read another letter. This time, he read about Elliott. His son. _Their_ son. In that letter, Kimberly recalled how Tommy had made love to her on the beach, that day.

"So, she actually told you about Elliott. You just didn't get to read it. She did tell you, after all," Jason said, putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

He opened one last envelope. It was Kimberly's last letter. In it, she said that no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She still loved him. She said she never wanted to let go.

"_I don't blame you anymore, Tommy. By now, you might already be with someone else—with Katherine. I don't hate you. I'm happy for you—for her. I hope she makes you happy. And if you're happy, that's all that matters to me. It's just that I've never really learned to let you go, Tommy. So don't you let go of me. You don't need to be lonely. You only become lonely when you've pushed everyone who ever loved you further and further away from you. I'll always love you, Tommy._

_Kimberly."_

Everyone was happy now. Victims of the tragedy and their families were now recovering. Russia and America had now signed a peace treaty, after discovering that the bomb was not from Russia, but from Ukraine. The U.S. had apologized for bombing Russia, and Russia apologized for launching a retaliatory strike. The shadows were now lifting. Everyone was happy now. Everyone, except for one man.

Tommy sat in the living room, brooding, while the others were trying to console him. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Tommy said, getting up.

"No, I'll get it," Jason said, pushing Tommy back down on the sofa, "Stay there. I'll handle this.

With how you're feeling right now, I don't think you'll be able to interact properly. You might say something regrettable."

Jason opened the door.

"Tanya? What brings you here?"

"I have news for you. Where's Tommy?" Tanya said, out of breath, "Oh, there you are. Phew!"

"Tanya?"

"Tommy," Tanya said, catching her breath, "Don't be shocked."

"Shocked by what? I've already had enough of that, lately."

"Guess who's alive! Guess who turned out alive!"

"No! No way! That can't be! It's impossible! Kimberly died in the attack! We buried her a few days ago!"

"You know I was doing a story on how a group called Bridge of Love Foundations was helping out the victims of the attack, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And guess who turned up, at one of the hospitals I did an interview in."

"Kimberly, right? Maybe it was just someone who looked like her."

"No, Tommy. She talked to me. She recognized me. Actually, dental records on the corpse did not match with those of Kimberly."

"What? But she had Kim's wallet," Jason said.

"True. That's because Kimberly lost her wallet. Or rather, someone took it from her."

"That's a very likely theory," Billy said, "A very plausible theory."

"Well, now you're theory has been proven as a fact. I was there. I saw her. She was asking for you guys. She's still weak, but she's recovering. She wants to see you guys."

"So, the woman we buried wasn't her?" Rocky said, folding his arms.

"Nope. It wasn't her."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's go!"

"Hold it, hold it! It's late, Tommy."

"No matter what you say, you can't stop me, man! I've got a lot to make up for! So if you'll excuse me?"

"We're coming with you," Adam said.

"Yeah, bro. We're with you," Billy said.

"You're not driving, though. I am," Rocky said.

"Fine! It doesn't matter, as long as we get to her," Tommy said, impatiently, taking the keys.

"What about Elliott?" Tanya put in.

"I don't wanna wake him up."

"Is Mommy really alive? Is she?" the kid said, sleepily. All the while, he was on the steps, listening in on their conversation.

"We're gonna go see her," Tommy said, as he scooped his son up in his arms, "Just sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

The boy complied, resting his head on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy was whole again. So was Elliott. And Kimberly would be whole again too. The pieces were now coming back together. All they had to do was glue that broken heart together.


	9. Whole Again

It was already 9:00 when Tommy and the gang arrived at the hospital, due to traffic. They ran through the hallway, with Tanya in the lead.

"Come on, guys! I know where she is!"

"And just where do you people think you're going? Visiting hours will be over in about 15 minutes!" the nurse at the front desk hollered.

"Sorry, miss, but these are desperate times, which call for desperate measures!" Billy shouted back, chuckling as he went.

They turned left in the direction of the ward where Tanya had first seen Kimberly. Not finding her there, Tanya stopped to ask a nurse making her rounds.

"Excuse me? Do you know where Kimberly Hart is? She's a patient—"

"Room 403. She's been transferred to a private room. Are you a relative?"  
"I'm the husband!" Tommy said, butting in, impatiently.

"Alright, no offense meant. Just asking," the nurse said, smirking, and shaking her head.

"None taken."

They finally got to Room 403, and Tommy's heart beat with anticipation. It was the beating of a heart he never thought would ever be whole again. But now, one more piece, and he would be complete again. Kimberly would be complete again. Most of all, Elliott would be complete 

again. He's only had a mother. Then, it seemed he lost her. Then, he found a father. Now, he would find his mother again.

Tommy went over to the Nurses' Station, and explained to them that they would be staying a lot longer. The nurses on this floor were more understanding, and let them off the hook for staying past the visiting hours.

Tommy woke Elliott up gently, and set him down on the floor.

"Wake up. We're here. We're gonna see Mommy," he whispered softly.

The boy rubbed his sleepy eyes. Tommy knocked on the door, and gently opened it. Kimberly woke up at the sound of someone entering her room. She thought it was the nurses, checking on her, and giving her medication. She was surprised, as she didn't expect to see Tommy and the others by her bedside.

"T—Tommy?"

"Right here, Kimmie," he said, with a smile.

"Look who's here! High, Baby," she said, looking at Elliott, "Come up here and give Mommy a hug."

The boy excitedly climbed on the bed, and clung to Kimberly.

"Hey, Kim! We just stopped by to see if you were okay. We thought you were dead!" Rocky said.

Kimberly had to laugh at that. She had heard the stories.

"Is it true that you played the piano on _my_ funeral?" Kimberly said, joking.

"But seriously," Adam put in, "we thought you were dead. We almost died of grief. First was fear."

"We thought we'd never see you again, Beautiful," Tommy said, leaning down to give Kimberly a kiss.

"You should've seen the video, though. Tommy sings bad!" Rocky said. Billy nudged him.

"Come on, Billy, cut him some slack," Kimberly said, in Rocky's defense.

"Well," Tanya said, "I guess we'd better leave you guys. I know you want to have some 'alone time' with Tommy. You two have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, we'll just be outside," Adam said, "You have a lot of catching up to do."

"Sweetie," Kimberly said, stroking her son's hair gently, "Why don't you go and play with Uncle Jason and Uncle Adam, while Daddy and I talk, okay?"

"Sure, Mom," the kid replied.

"And no running," Kimberly said, with a warning look.

"I promise. No running."

When the two of them were finally alone, Kimberly's tears began to fall.

"What happened all these years, Tommy? Why didn't you call? Why didn't you write? When I called you, you never wanted to talk to me! You never answered the phone! Why, Tommy? It wasn't over for me! Didn't you read any of my letters?"

"Kim, I'm sorry. It was all a misunderstanding. Katherine forged a letter that seemed to come from you. I really believed that you had broken up with me."

"What! So it was Kat who did that? So, it wasn't something I did? Oh, my gosh! I cannot believe Katherine would stoop that low!"

"Kim," Tommy said, putting his hand over hers, gently, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I was a fool. A fool to have believed all that Katherine had said in that letter. I'm so ashamed of myself. Will you forgive me, Beautiful?"

"Tommy, I love you. I always have. Of course, I forgive you. You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault. I've been a fool too. I thought you left me for Katherine."

"Kim, you know I wouldn't do that to you. How could I? You're the only woman I've ever loved. No one else. Katherine was just a rebound—and so were many other girls I met in college. They couldn't compare to you."

"So, what happened to my letters? Didn't you read them?"

"I hadn't read them until tonight. Katherine has been hiding them for the past seven years now."

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe she stooped down to that level—and for what purpose? To have you for herself? Oh, God!"

"Beautiful, don't," Tommy said, gently, "What matters is that we're together, now. That's what's important. I love you."

Tommy kissed her, long and hard.

"I love you too."

"Hey, guys!" Jason said, as he, Adam, and Elliott approached the gang, "Look who's joining our game!"

"We're gonna teach you how to play Uno. Are you ready?" Adam said, looking at the boy.

"Yup! It's morphin' time!" the kid replied, enthusiastically.

Billy looked up in surprise.

"Where'd you learn that from?"

"Mommy said that she was once a Power Ranger, and so was Daddy. You guys are Power Rangers too, aren't you?"

"Well, well, well, if the kid doesn't have a great imagination," Rocky said, trying to cover it up, in case someone might've heard it.

"Well, if you want, we can pretend that we're the Power Rangers—tonight," Billy said to satisfy the kid, even as people were looking funny at them.

"So, who's starting the game?"

"I'm going first!" Adam said, as he began shuffling the cards.

"Number three!" Billy said, as he put down a blue card with a 3 on it, "Your turn, Rocky."

"Let's see," Rocky said, grinning mischievously, "skip, skip, skip, skip, reverse, reverse, reverse, draw four, and draw two! Back to you, Billy."

"Hey, no fair!" Tanya complained.

"Hey, it's all about how you deal."

"I think I get it," Elliott said.

And so, they played, for what seemed to be like years, while the two lovers were reunited, fixing their broken hearts, and gluing it all back together. They were whole again. After seven long years, happiness gave back the pieces, little by little.


	10. Repairing Another Broken Heart

Tommy leaned in and kissed her again. It was a kind of kiss that asked her to forgive him, which he was guessing she already had, and to understand him, which he believed no one did better than she, and to stay with him forever, which was something he was willing to reiterate every single day. When they had stopped kissing, they touched their foreheads together, as they had a thousand times before.

As Tommy held her hand, he asked her to tell him more about Elliott.

"I wanted to abort him at first."

Tommy winced.

"Then, I thought, 'How could I kill someone so innocent? Someone who was made out of so much love?' "

"But you decided to carry him to term?"

"Yes, but I wanted to put him up for adoption. But then, as the months came and went, I felt attached to him. I decided that the minute I give birth to him, I would keep him. And every night, I told him about you."

"Jason told me you wanted to keep it a secret from me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your life, Tommy. I wanted you to have a life, a future. I'm sure Jason told you that."

"Yeah, he did. But Kim, we made a promise. We had a dream. We would start a family together. It happened sooner than it should, but still, that was our dream. You should have told me about Elliott. I only read about him in your letters."

"I didn't want to tell you personally. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. I didn't want you to feel guilty—like you ruined my life. I didn't want you to feel that way."

"Kim, I had a part in this. We made love to each other. It takes two to tango."

"I know. I'm sorry, Tommy."

"Kim, it's okay. I understand."

"I'm sure you heard about the other reason why I didn't tell you."

"Let's not talk about that now, Kim. Let's talk about Elliott," Tommy said, taking her hand, and kissing it. Yes, Tommy had a lot of catching up to do—not just with Kimberly, but with his son.

And there, Kimberly told Tommy everything about Elliott, from day one.

Outside...

"Uno!" Elliott said, triumphantly, as he put down his last card.

"Man, you beat us, kid!" Rocky said, laughing, "Your dad was good at this game."

Suddenly, their fun was cut short, as someone unexpected approached the group. It was the last person they expected to visit.

Katherine Hillard walked up to the group, timidly, not sure of her steps. Right at her heels was Justin.

"Guys, I just came here to apologize to Kimberly, personally," she said, her voice catching in her throat.

"Justin?" Rocky said, "What's she doing here?"

"Yeah, what's she doing here?" This time, the voice was none other than Tommy's.

"I, uh, she," Justin stammered, "She forced my hand! She insisted on coming! I didn't want to bring her here!"

"Didn't I tell you I never want to see you again? You said what you had to say, now skedaddle," Tommy said, coldly.

Moisture formed in Katherine's eyes, and tears began to spill.

"Tommy, please," she said, "I want to apologize to Kimberly, personally."

"She doesn't want to see you."

"Tommy?" Kimberly called from inside the room, "Who is that?"

"You don't want to know," Tommy replied, "Get some sleep, Beautiful."

"If it's Kat, I wanna talk to her."

"You have nine minutes," Tommy warned Katherine coldly.

Katherine went in and closed the door behind her. The moment she sat down in the chair next to Kim's bed, she lost it.

"Kimberly," she said, inaudibly through her tears, "Forgive me for everything. I faked a letter, to make Tommy think you had broken up with him. I wanted him for myself! I know it was wrong of me, and I'm sorry. I hurt Tommy in the process. I hurt you too. Most of all, I hurt Elliott."

Kimberly couldn't look at her. Tears escaped her eyes, as she listened to every word of Katherine's narrative, starting from the forged letter, all the way to how she intercepted all of her letters to Tommy and hid them.

"I've been guilty for so long! It's eating me up! I guess I deserve this," she said, kneeling down, "I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't expect it either. I know things can't be as they were. Things can't be the same between us anymore. And that was my doing. I ruined our friendship. I know we can't be friends anymore, but please, let's not be enemies."

She added, "I was so jealous of you. You were like the older sister in the family who had everything, and made the younger sister jealous. But I love you, and I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you in Tommy, just because I was jealous of you. It hurt me so much to do it to you, but what could I do? I had no choice. I love you, Kim. You were the sister I never had. I'm sure that's not how you feel about me. Well, I guess I'll be going now."

_Please forgive me_, she said, at the back of her mind, as she turned around and walked away. She wiped her tears, as she headed out the door. But as she got to the door, before she could open it, she stopped.

"Kat," Kimberly said, weakly, "Come here."

Katherine advanced timidly.

"Come and give me hug."

This time, she practically ran to her, embracing her.

"Ow! Not so tight," Kimberly said, with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry. I forgot, you're still recovering."

"I forgive you. I forgive you for everything."

"I don't deserve it," Katherine said, looking down.

"Kat, look at me," Kimberly said, gently, "We both know you don't deserve my forgiveness, nor am I obligated to forgive you. I can even choose not to forgive you. But I do. I forgive you. It's my choice. I choose to forgive you. You're the little sister I never had."

Both women smiled through their tears.

"I'm sorry," Katherine said, again.

"And I forgive you," Kimberly said, with a laugh. They embraced again.

"I have to go now. You have to catch some sleep. Goodnight, big sister."

"Goodnight, little sister."


	11. Finale

Three months later...

December, New Year's Eve Party

11:30pm

Tommy's House

In the middle of the party, while they were waiting for the New Year, Tommy cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to have your attention, please. I would like to take this opportunity to make a very special announcement," he said, kneeling down on one knee.

Kimberly gasped, and covered her mouth, so did everyone else. Tommy proceeded to take a box from his pocket. He opened it.

"Kimberly Hart," he said, "We've been through a lot. Through thick and thin, to hell and back, come hell or high water. But now, I would like it to be in sickness and in health, for better or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part. Kimberly, would you do me the honor of saying yes? I love you, and I want to be with you forever—together, husband and wife. Marry me?"

"Come on, Kimberly! Say yes! What are you waiting for?" Katherine urged her.

"Yes! I want to be your wife, Tommy! I love you! I will marry you—till death do us part."

"To the happy couple!" Billy interjected, as he raised his glass, to propose a toast.

"To the happy couple," they all said, raising their glasses.

"To my sister of the heart!" Katherine added.

"And speaking of happy couples," Tommy said, grinning mischievously, "I would like to introduce another happy couple. Joleen, congratulations on your wedding."

His sister Joleen blushed, and so did his sister Chelsea.

Looking at Billy, he said, "Welcome to the family, Billy."

Billy acknowledged Tommy's statement with a smile, taking his new wife's hand.

"So," Ted Oliver said, "It must be nice to have two scientists in the family, huh? One physicist/chemist, and the other, a paleontologist."

Everyone laughed.

Later, Tommy's three students came in.

"Happy New Year, Dr. O!" Conner said, waving, as he entered the door.

"Happy New Year!" Kira greeted.

"Well, looks like everyone else said what I wanted to say. Happy New Year, anyways," Ethan added.

"Mom, who is she?" Elliott said, tugging at Kimberly's hand.

"That's Daddy's student. Her name's Kira."

"She looks like an angel," the kid whispered in Kimberly's ear.

"Looks like someone has a crush, Tommy. Like father like son," Rocky teased.

"Come on, Rocky!" Kimberly retorted, "It's just a crush."

"Well, what are you gonna do when he grows up, say, 16, and he falls in love?"

"Come on, Rocky," Tommy said, "That's still a long way off, man. He's just seven."

"I know, man. Just teasing."

"But if he ever falls in love, I'll make sure he falls in love with the right woman. A woman like my Kimberly," Tommy said, hugging her close to him, and kissing her on the cheek, "Someone like his mother. Someone as special as her."

"By the way, I'd like to introduce someone special," Rocky said, smiling.

"Who's the lucky girl? You're engaged too? Wow! I can't believe it, Rocky."

"Not engaged. A new girlfriend. And I am much honored to be her boyfriend."

Katherine looked down, smiled sheepishly, and blushed.

Later...

Katherine approached Kimberly, and asked her if she could talk to Tommy for a while. Kimberly complied, and Katherine pulled Tommy aside.

"Tommy," she began, pain in her voice, "I know you're getting married. And hurts to see you getting married—to my sister. The sister of my heart. But whatever makes her happy makes me happy. The same goes for you, Tommy. If you're happy, that's all that matters to me. And congratulations."

"Thanks," Tommy said, smiling.

"What was that all about?" Kimberly asked.

"Kat just wanted to congratulate us. She says she's happy for you, whatever makes you happy, and that the same goes for me."

Later, Jason and Emily came through the door.

"Happy New Year, bro!" Jason said, giving Tommy a bear hug.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, I figured someone has to be late, for a change," he teased.

"Oh, is that it? I'm late? That was high school."

"Come on, bro! Just playin' with ya."

"Aren't you gonna greet someone?"

"Right. Congratulations, Kim," he said, giving Kimberly a hug, and a peck on the cheek.

Suddenly, Jason felt someone tugging at his jeans. He looked down.

"How's my little Red Ranger?"

"Hi, Uncle Jason!" Elliott said, giving Jason a hug.

"Excuse me? Your little _Red_ Ranger? Newsflash, Jason. He's our little _Green_ Ranger."

"No, Daddy. I'm gonna be just like you—I'm the Green Ranger, and the White Ranger. And the Red Zeo and Turbo Ranger! And the Black Ranger."

Tommy smiled, as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Smart kid," Kimberly and Tommy said, simultaneously.

"By the way, I'd like to take this opportunity to announce to you all that Emily and I are getting married," Jason said.

Applause.

"Wow! Looks like we're not running out of announcements, tonight!" Rocky quipped, "Might as well announce, it Adam."

"Shut up!" Adam retorted. Then, after much hesitation, he said, "Sorry. Tanya and I are getting married too."

Applause. Laughter. And there they were, in the company of friends. Laughing. Exchanging stories. Singing. Tommy and Kimberly started the countdown.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four!"

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" Everybody said, joining in.

Rocky sat at the grand piano.

Suddenly, the notes of Auld Lang Syne sailed through the air, and filled the room. They all sang, joining hands, at the prospect of a new year for all of them. But most of all, a new year for Tommy and Kimberly. A new year. A year to make things right. A year to mend things slowly, but surely. A year to heal. A year to start over.

They went out to the backyard and watch the fireworks fill the midnight sky.

Later...

As the last of their guests were leaving, Kimberly started to clean up.

"I've already tucked Elliott in," she said, kissing Tommy, "Go on ahead, and I'll just clean up. Wait for me."

"Come on, Beautiful. I'll help you clean up tomorrow. Just leave those there. It's time for bed."

"I'm not sleepy yet," Kimberly replied.

"Who said the bed was only for sleeping? Come on, Kim. It's time for _bed_. Now."

"Ah... Bed, huh? Is that what you want?" she said, playfully, "Well, you can _sleep_ with me in the living room."

She and Tommy laughed, as he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her upstairs, to bed. Kimberly squealed, and laughed, and giggle.

"Put me down, Tommy! What are you doing?" she said, as Tommy stole kiss after kiss, after kiss.

"Shh! You'll wake the kid up."

As soon as they got upstairs, Tommy locked the door behind them. He proceeded to remove Kimberly's chemise, pulled back the covers, and lay her down on the bed. Kimberly laughed, giggled, and moaned, as they undressed each other, in an intimate act of a consummation of their love.

"Happy New Year, Beautiful."

"Happy New Year, Handsome."

"Thanks for giving me back all the pieces."

The End.


End file.
